Power tools may be used in areas where operation would be enhanced by additional lighting. Some power tools have integral light units for providing illumination. The integral light units may be powered by the same electrical power supply (e.g., a battery or an AC power supply) that powers the power tool. Operation of the light unit may be controlled by a switch that controls electrical power delivery to the power tool and/or by a separate switch. Pneumatic power tools are also used in many applications where additional lighting is desirable. Pneumatic power tools generally do not include an electrical power supply needed to power a light unit.